Is Love Illogical?
by SpocksLover
Summary: Lieutenant Mellisa Ives was rescued by the U.S.S. Enterprise. Together, with Kirk and his crew, Mellisa explores new worlds, fighting many battles, some of them her own. Yet the most important battle she will face, is one question: Does Spock love her?
1. So it begins

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything that is Star Trek. **

**

* * *

  
**

_Stardate 2253....  
_

The pain was strong...but I could handle it. My people were built to withstand pain, but even now I was weak. I struggled to keep my focus as my emergency escape shuttle flew through space, I was running from something I should have left long ago. A shred of hope coursed through my body as the shuttle informed a Starfleet ship was approaching. I quickly hailed it, perhaps this wouldn't be my end.

"Captain, we are being hailed" said Lieutenant junior grade Walker. Captain James Tiberius Kirk stood from his seat, signaling Walker to patch it through. A female face appeared on the screen. A feminine expression riddled with fear and pain, her long, crimson red hair was disheveled, her charming green eyes staring franticly at the captain.

"Please" I said, "my name is Lieutenant Mellisa Ives of the courier ship _Rummar_, my captain and his crew have gone rogue and attacked me, I need a safe haven" I pleaded. Captain Kirk turned to his first commanding officer, Spock. The Vulcan searched Lieutenant Ives' background for truth.

"Lieutenant Ives graduated at the top of her class from the Starfleet Academy. She specializes in Alien and human linguistics, offensive and defensive combat, as well as human and alien psychology. She had been appointed to the Enterprise but failed to appear. She is 23 years of age and non-human" Spock explained. Kirk raised an eyebrow,

"how does someone with that type of qualifications end up on a rust bucket courier ship?" he asked.

" I don't know, but I like her, she's got the voice of an angel and the cans of porn star" said Montgomery Scott, his smile suggestive and his eyes roaming. Although in pain, and in a distressing situation, I glared at the blatant sexual remark, "I can hear you" I said. Scotty stiffened, and merely smiled innocently, and waved at me. Spock stood from his seat,

"Captain, her background is truthful. It would be logical to grant her access to our medical facility, seeing as she is harmed." Kirk merely nodded and turned to Mellisa,

"You are granted access to board the Enterprise." With that being said, he ended the transmission and turned to Spock

"Bring her to the bridge Mr. Spock" he ordered.

"It would be illogical to bring her to the bridge if she is in need of medical assistance" the Vulcan replied.

"I'll get Bones, just bring her here, I've got some questions" Kirk replied. Spock merely nodded, and as always, followed orders. Despite the friendship they have developed since their run in with Nero, the Captain still managed to aggravate the halfbreed Vulcan. Spock's face remained stoic and unchanged, no one would ever know his anger, his frustrations, passion, happiness or pleasure, it is a Vulcan trait that he chose to honour.

* * *

Spock stood patiently, his hands folded behind his back, as he waited for Lieutenant Ives to exit her shuttle. The air lock opened, and I took a step forward and stumbled, my knees weak. I expected to hit the floor, but it never came. Instead my body was caught by two lean, yet strong, arms, my head buried in the chest of a blue uniform. A small groan escaped my lips as I turned my head upwards, my eyes taking in the one who had caught me. The first thing I noticed was his eyes. They were dark, almost black, and yet they seemed very deep, almost endless, as if they held more than just their dark brown colour. His skin was light and flawless, his lips matchless to any creature I have seen. His distinctly shaped eyebrows and pointed ears told me that he is Vulcan. I was astonished, because I had never in my life seen a Vulcan before, this was very new to me, but I welcomed it.

"You have lovely eyes" I commented. Normally I would be far to shy to say such a thing, but I am weak, and not fully aware of what comes out of my mouth. His face did not change, there was no smile, no smirk, just a straight frown. Yet I felt something from him, despite my weakness.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Spock, and I was requested to bring you to the bridge" he said, ignoring my comment and pushing me up to stand on my feet.

"You are not taking me to medical bay?" I asked with bewilderment.

"It would be logical for you to receive medical attention, however the Captain would like to speak to you. There shall be a medical officer waiting in the bridge to assess your condition" he replied. It was strange hearing him speak in such a manner, he was so precise, very professional. I understand that Vulcans use logic, and are highly intelligent beings, but it was strange all the same.

"Can you walk?" he asked, I raised an eyebrow and tried to step forward, but once again my lack of strength got the better of me. He gripped my shoulders to steady me, and took my arm to wrap around his shoulder, his hand pressing on the middle of my back to keep me upright. With his assistance we began to walk towards the lift. I turned to him, a small smile on my lips,

"Thank you" I said. Without even so much as a glance, Spock replied,

"Your gratitude is unnecessary, I am merely following protocols." I stared at him, taken aback by his rejection of my appreciation, yet I was curious.

"You are so strange" I said, but before I could speak further, the lift had stopped and we were now walking into the bridge.

Spock sat me down just as the Captain stepped towards me. He was human, that I knew, an attractive young man, not much older than I am, 25 perhaps. But before he could approach me, another man blocked his way, we was waving a scanner over my body.

"Christ Jim, she's weak as a fish out of water, what are you trying to do, kill her? I'm taking her to Med bay" he said, as he moved to help me up. But Captain Kirk stopped him, and turned to me, a smile on his face.

"I'm Captain James T. Kirk, but you can call me Jim for short" he said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Mind telling me whats going on? What is a Starfleet graduate, assigned to _this_ ship, doing on a courier ship?" he asked. I bit my lip, it was almost a year ago since I was assigned to the Enterprise, I was hand picked by Captain Pike himself, but never got the chance.

"It was the night before the distress call from Vulcan" I said quietly. "I had been out with a few friends for a drink, and was heading back to the academy when I was attacked from behind. I never did see my attackers. But the next thing I new I wound up on the _Rummar, _they have been using me for cheap labour ever since" I explained. Kirk straightened himself, and glanced at his first commanding officer,

"slave hunters" he said simply. Before anything more could be said, Lieutenant Walker spoke

"Captain, we are being hailed." Kirk raised an eyebrow and turned around,

"that's probably your slave master right now, what do you say we give them a warm welcome, shall we?" He sat down in his chair, just as the face of my slave master appeared on the screen.

"Where is she?" he growled,

"You know, I would have settled for 'hello', but I see you are a 'cut-to-the-chase' kind of guy" said Kirk. My master glared at him,

"Don't get smart with me kid, hand her over." I sunk down in my seat, I was normally fully capable of defending myself, but as of now, my master had the upper hand. His eyes scanned the bridge, and a lurid smile spread across his lips as his gaze settled on me.

"Well, well well, we meet again? I should have plowed you when I had the chance" he said. I glared at him, my blood beginning to boil. I opened my mouth to speak, but Spock had stepped forward

"You are in violation of Federation Law 432-a, which states that personnel using slaves for any commercial or personal purpose is strictly prohibited." A satisfied smile played on Kirks face,

"As captain of the U.S.S Enterprise, I have the right to arrest you, come forth quietly and you'll make it easier for the rest of us. If you do not comply, I'll just have to use force, and nobody wants that, now do we?" he asked, patronizing my slave master. Yet, of course he did not comply.

"Captain, 'ze enemy 'wessel has a lock on us" said Navigator Pavel Chekov.

"Hand over the Sephorazoid, and I wont shoot, got it _Captain?_" Asked the slave master. Kirk raised an eyebrow and turned to me,

"You're a _Sephorazoid?_" he asked.

"The determinants of her species is not important at the moment, I advise you to focus on the enemy, Captain" stated Spock. Although he seemed focus on the situation, I could sense that Spock too, was intrigued by my race.

"Unfortunately I'll have to respectfully decline your kind offer. She stays with us. End transmission" Kirk ordered. He turned to his crew on deck,

"I want shields at maximum, prepare phasers and aim for their engines. We want them powerless, not dead" he turned to Leonard McCoy, chief medical officer,

"take her to Med. Bay", he then turned to me, "And I'm not done talking to you".

* * *

"_Sephorazoid_ huh? My god, I thought I never see the day" said McCoy as he scanned me once more, I sighed, this was not the first time I heard a comment like this. Like the Vulcan race, my planet was destroyed, though it was natural. I too was part of an endangered species, a race that was just as mysterious as the Vulcans.

"You sustained some minor injuries, nothing too serious, except I don't understand why you are so weak" he said. I bit my lip, I knew exactly the cause. I unzipped my uniform, revealing my neck, as well as a rather unorthodox piece of technology.

"Dear god, is that a _collar?"_ he asked, horrified by the tight slave piece around my neck. I merely nodded,

"it's a neutralizing collar, it suppresses all my powers and diminishes my strength" I explained. He raised an eyebrow and tapped the collar with his finger,

"well, that explains the weakness, let me see if I can cut it off" he said as he picked up a tool and proceeded to cut off my collar. A gasp escaped my lips as I grabbed his wrist,

"You do that, and the collar will release 1000 bolts of electricity through my body. Trust me, I've tried, it wasn't fun" I said. Doctor McCoy stood still for a moment, thinking, but then turned to his communicator,

"Captain, we got a problem down here, the girl's got a neutralizing collar around her neck, do we have anyone that can deactivate it?" There was silence for a moment, but soon Spock's voice was heard, "I can".

I glanced away shyly, as Spock leaned forward towards my neck, observing the collar. He lifted his hands and gripped it, releasing a panel. I shifted uncomfortably as his fingers brushed against the raw skin beneath my collar. He glanced upwards, observing my facial expressions, as well as my eyes. He truly was intrigued, never before has he seen a Sephorazoid. Spock was an intelligent being, welcoming new knowledge and thriving to learn, he had slight hopes that he would be able to observe this creature more closely.

"Am I causing you pain, Lieutenant?" he asked.

I bit my lip as his fingers brushed over my raw skin again, a slight shudder ran up my spine but I fought to control it.

"A little, I've had this collar on my neck for almost a year, my skin underneath is basically raw" I explained. He lowered his eyes and observed more closely, gently he pulled the collar to look at my neck. I could feel his warm breath on my fragile skin, it almost eased the pain, but he soon pulled away.

"I apologize . This collar is old, it's parts are made of components deemed obsolete, it needs an authorization code in order to deactivate. A simple override code shall work" he said, pressing a few digits on the panel. Moments passed and a small click sounded, signaling that the collar was now off. Spock tugged at the piece, releasing my neck. I let out a loud gasp as my strength began to return, a burning sensation coursed through out my body. I flexed my fingers as my hand was engulfed in flames. McCoy jumped,

"Jesus Christ, will you look at that" he said. Spock merely raised an eyebrow,

"fascinating." I closed my fist, the fire quickly disappeared,

"you can not imagine how much better this feels" I said.

"You're pyrokenetic, that's amazing" said McCoy.

"Sephorazoid's are said to have superhuman capabilities, the ability to manipulate energy, in this case heat, as well as the power of empathy, the ability to feel the emotions of beings around them" Spock explained, I raised an eyebrow,

"I've never heard my entire race summed up like that before, but it is a bit more complicated then that, Commander." I glanced at Doctor McCoy as he tended to my neck and lifted my hand to place on his shoulder, but he backed away.

"Oh no, I am not getting burned" he said, I smiled slightly,

"don't worry, I can assure you this wont hurt at all" he was reluctant at first, but soon complied. I gave him a reassuring smile as I placed my hand on his shoulder. It was an odd sensation, quite familiar to me, but to Mr. McCoy, it was a strange feeling. A tingle spread from his shoulders, throughout his body, a slight warm feeling growing in the pit of his stomach,

"just relax, allow the warmth to spread to your limps, when you feel confident enough, lift your right hand, and snap your fingers" I said. McCoy glanced at me, unsure of the situation, he turned to Spock, expecting him to object to this experiment. However, he was quite transfixed by the scene, I could feel his intrigue, he was curious as to what would happen next. Doctor McCoy took a deep breath, allowing the warmth to spread, he glanced up at me, and I smiled, urging him to continue. He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers, a small, tamed flame danced above his thumb. The doctor let out a laugh, as he snapped his fingers again, the flame disappearing. He continued this action, obviously entertained.

"Fascinating," said Spock, "you are capable of transference, thus sharing your capabilities with others." I smiled at him,

"I can also transfer my ability to feel, as well as my own feelings to others." I removed my hand from the doctor's shoulder just as Kirk walked into the room.

"We've obtain the ship, and arrested the crew" he began to laugh, "there was only 30 of them, that hardly makes it a ship. The Captain slipped through our fingers though, the sucker must have grabbed a shuttle before we got there. Mellisa, I had a cadet gather your things and moved them to one of our quarters."

"Thank you Captain, that is very kind of you" I said, he grinned,

"than you'll like this part. While I issued the arrest, I called up Starfleet Command and explained your situation. Seeing as you graduated with top grades, and you were assigned to this ship, they have allowed you to continue your service on the Enterprise. Would you accept?" he asked. I was astounded, I was almost certain that my chance to serve on the Enterprise was dead and gone, but here I had a second chance to live my life the way I had planned.

"Of course I accept!" I said with a grin, taking the Captain's hand and shaking it vigorously.

"You are now appointed as the ships communications and negotiations officer. Welcome aboard, Lieutenant" he said. I could not hold my gratitude as I jumped and wrapped my arms around Kirk's neck, giving him a hug, he of course welcomed it.

"Hey Jim, get a load of this" said McCoy as he gripped my shoulder, and snapped his fingers, a flam appearing above his hand. Kirk raised an eyebrow,

"wow, that's weird", he leaned forward and touched my arm and snapped his own fingers. He jumped slightly as he too had fire in his hands,

"now that's cool". I laughed slightly as both McCoy and Kirk straighten themselves,

"Mr. Spock, could you show Lieutenant Ives to her quarters, it's right next to Scotty's, and maybe give her a little tour" he asked. Spock merely nodded and headed to the lift after telling me to follow him. The ride was quite, almost awkward. Spock stood straight, his hands behind his back, merely looking forward. I took this time to watch him more closely. He was truly beautiful, at least to me. I had this childish urge to trace his ears, but kept my hands to myself. He was now my superior, but maybe a small conversation wouldn't hurt.

"How come I've never seen you at the academy?" I asked.

"The Starfleet academy houses and teaches thousands of cadets, it is not possible and illogical to remember or see every single student. It is quite possible that I did not teach you, or observe your simulation exams, thus further proof as to why you have not met me, or I met you" he replied. I nodded, a soft "oh" escaping from my lips. For some reason, I felt so small compared to him, not only because he stood at a staggering 6'2, but because he was so professional, I was feeling so insignificant. I was a shy person, but my mother had always told me,_ ' if you wish to make an impression on someone, you have to relate to them, or in some cases, be different' _I rattled my brain for something to say, but nothing came up that could maybe impress the commander, so instead I did what came natural.

"You are so strange" I said. He raised an eyebrow and turned to me, my empathic abilities picking up on his curiosity and slight confusion,

"Would you please elaborate" he asked as we walked out of the lift.

_"_ My people live to feel, we are constantly around creatures who express their emotions freely. Yet you are such a contrast, you feel, but do not show it. Just now, you were curious, because I called you strange, yet your face didn't change. It is like you are pretending not to feel" I said.

"I do not deny my emotions" he said, I raised an eyebrow,

"Yes you do, you control them, you refuse to show them, that's similar to pretending, why would you do that?" I asked.

"Vulcans are logical creatures, we do not allow our emotions to control ourselves otherwise our intelligence and knowledge would be completely bias, thus it was only logical to purge all emotions" he explained. It was silent for a moment, my mind taking in what he had said, but to my surprise, he continued,

"do you not grow tired of feeling?" I was taken aback, no one has asked me that before, _did_ I ever grow tired of feeling? We stopped outside of a door, which I assumed would be my quarters, I turned to him,

"to be honest I don't really know, it is all I have ever felt. I guess I do grow tired of never really feeling my own emotions. I am constantly around others, thus I always have to face their emotions. It isn't until I lay in bed at night, do I really get to understand what I am feeling." I explained. Spock listened carefully, truly curious, he had never met someone who challenged his Vulcan ways. And he found it quite pleasing to listen to Lieutenant Ives speak, though he did not fully understand why.

"May I ask a personal query?" he asked. I nodded,

"what do you feel?" I thought for a moment, I was actually quite surprised that he even wanted to know, seeing as his views were based on logic, but then again, there was little known about Vulcans, so really I shouldn't see him as predictable.

" I guess I feel content" I said,

"you are not confident with your answer" he stated. I shrugged,

"it is always different, I could be sad, I could be angry or frustrated, I could be deeply depressed or truly happy, emotions are unpredictable, as they are affected by what happens in life. But what I do know for sure is that things could change, I could be depressed one minute, and be happy the next. So I tend not to worry all that much, because in the end, I know that I can still feel" I said. Turning to the door, I pressed the button and walked into my quarters.

"Thank you for showing me to my room, and thanks for listening to me, my answers tend to ramble on" I said to Spock.

"Your gratitude is unnecessary, once again I was following protocols, and you were answering my question, it was only logical for you to answer it to the best of your abilities, however I find it suitable to say, you are welcome" he replied. I smiled and nodded, _'right, its all about logic...'_. I walked towards him,

"I assume a hug is out of the question, as it would be illogical and unprofessional" I said as I thrust forth my hand,

"I believe a hand shake will suffice. I will see you on the bridge, Commander Spock" I said. He gripped my hand, and firmly shook it before turning to leave.

"Wow...that was kind of awkward, wasn't it?" came a thick Scottish voice. I turned around and glared at the man from earlier, _' cans of a porn star, huh?'_

"I have a bone to pick with you" I said.


	2. Sephora

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _Is love illogical? _Thank you to all my readers, and please do not hesitate to comment, I accept all constructive criticisms, and if you have any ideas that you wish to share, I am open to them. With out further adieu, I present to you, chapter two....(wow that rhymes, corny huh?) **

**

* * *

  
**

A content sigh escaped my lips as I sat down in the mess hall. It was almost unreal how comfortable I was on the Enterprise. It has been exactly one week, two days, eight hours and seventeen minutes since I arrived, and so many things have changed. After a little bit of 'bone picking', Montgomery Scott and I had developed a friendship, he was funny and entertaining to be around, and he was intelligent in his own way. He reminded me of my older brothers, who unfortunately died when my planet was destroyed. It was strange that our relationship had developed so quickly, perhaps it was because of my powers. Being able to feel the emotions of others makes it easier to understand them. I had also developed similar relationships with a few others. Kathrine was an engineer, Italian, and next in command to Scotty, she was the type of woman who was blunt and didn't beat around the bush, she possessed that sarcastic humour that made her unique. Laila was the head nurse, and a friend I had met in the Academy, she's a kind, intelligent girl, younger than I am. She would always make time for friends, giving support when they needed it, but she also had a darker side in which she would always interject innuendos into our daily lives. Lastly there was Kirk, Captain of this ship, who I had come to know quite well. It had all started when he had met me in the mess hall one morning, trying to start a conversation, but was completely ignorant to the fact that I could feel his hot to trot emotions. Let's just say it is a love/hate relationship, we constantly challenge each other, throwing in a few insults here and there, but it was all in good fun. Yet there was one person I have yet to befriend, Spock. We have only spoken on the bridge, never again did we have a conversation like we did when I first arrived. But that didn't stop me from catching a few glances of him when ever he walked by, I found him attractive, but what I was really trying to do, was figure him out. He was like a bound journal, locked away, and I had the urge to pick the lock.

Spock entered the mess hall and replicated a bowl of fruit. He scaned the hall, seeking an empty table, when his eyes fell upon me. I was sitting alone, my loose, dark red curls pushed back with a head band. He had seen me many times on the bridge, but never did he take a moment to thoroughly observe me. My face was feminine, possessing a small nose, my lips were thin but shapely, my eyes holding the distinct shine of emeralds. I never did bother with my looks, I always thought the mind and personality held more purpose. Spock debated on whether to sit with me, or alone. However, he found it only logical to create a friendship with his colleagues, and he had been wishing to speak with me again. He found it rather refreshing to have someone question his Vulcan ways.

"Shall I assume that you have become accustomed to your new position, Lieutenant Ives?" said a familiar voice. I glanced upwards and was startled to see Commander Spock standing at my table.

"Yes, I have...thank you for asking. Please join me, if you like" I offered. He sat down across from me, and I gave him a welcoming smile. He was curious about me, I could sense it from him. I debated on whether I should start a conversation, or wait until he does. Sipping my morning tea, I glanced up to see him eating his fruit in utter silence. Feeling my gaze, he lifted his head and looked at me,

"Do you wish to ask me something?" he asked. A slight blush crossed my cheeks for being caught staring, but I quickly recovered,

"I'm sorry, I was just curious."

"May I ask why?" he questioned. I shrugged, trying to find the right words,

"I have come to know many people on this ship quite well, some of them have even become friends. But you... I've yet to learn anything" I said.

"It has come to my attention that I know little of you as well, Lieutenant Ives" he replied.

"Commander, if I were to tell you a little about myself, will you, in return tell me about yourself?" I asked, he turned his head slightly to the side, thinking about my exchange,

" If we are to become properly acquainted, than yes." I nodded my head, wondering where to begin.

"I was born on Sephora, and lived their until I was 17, from there I left for the academy. My mother's name was Manista, my father's was Vargo. They were honest working people who had worked hard for my brothers and I." a small laugh escaped my lips as I thought about my family,

"My brothers were older, and they constantly bickered with one another, always fighting and causing trouble, it made me feel like I was the eldest child in the family. My parents were so proud of me when I decided to join Starfleet. If only they were alive to see me now" I said with a slight smile. I glanced up to see that Spock was listening carefully, taking in everything I was saying, it was nice for a change. I was usually soft spoken, and never really got the chance to open up to others, but when I did, even they didn't seem all that interested. But Spock sat still, his eyes didn't wonder, they were transfixed on only me, his hands were folded on the table showing that he was attentive.

"My planet's core collapsed, exploding in on itself, becoming nothing but a field of rock. It was sudden, and quick, not many of my people had time to evacuate, my family didn't survive." I bit my lip, composing myself. It was a little hard to talk about my family, but if it would get Spock to open up, I could risk a bit of pain, after all, my people were accustomed to it. Spock straighten himself, allowing for the information he just received to settle before he began. However, he didn't have the chance, because Kirk's voice sounded in the mess hall, calling both Spock and I to the bridge. I sighed,

"Duty calls",

"Indeed" he replied.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you finally opened up about your family, which was something I had to force out of you, and Kirk called for both of you?" Asked Kate as we walked by the Dilithium chambers. I nodded, feeling flustered,

"I felt like I was connecting with him. But who am I kidding? He probably doesn't care, and besides, I feel so small compared to him" I said. She let out a laugh,

"And this is coming from the girl who can shoot fireballs at will and beat the tar out of mostly anyone". I scoffed,

" Kate, that doesn't mean anything, being able to manipulate heat and throw a punch is just a common trait for my people. We are protectors alright? I wouldn't think of using my powers for anything but protecting others." I said. She sighed,

"Maybe it's because he is your superior" she suggested, I merely shook my head,

"I feel fine around the Captain, and he's Commander Spock's superior"I replied.

"Maybe it's because he's Vulcan, he's all mysterious and such." Kate said. Was that it? I shook my head,

"No it can't be. I talk to different alien races all the time, who are just as mysterious" I said.

"Maybe it's just me" said an infamous Scottish voice,

"but has it ever occurred to you that maybe you like the fellow?" Asked Scotty, as he came out from behind a large pipe. I raised an eyebrow,

"I've been here, a little over a week, there is no way that I like him...at least not like _that_" I said, Kate scowled,

"Who would like that pointy eared sack of logic anyways? I'm sorry, but he gets on my nerves sometimes, with all his calculations and illogical _this_ and illogical _that"_ Scotty laughed,

"Don't mind her, she's still a wee bit pissed off, cause pointy eared over there said that she calculated the calibrations wrong, she said she didn't, when she clearly _did, _but...you get my point?" he said. I smiled as Kate huffed and walked off,

"I don't know about you, but that lass is one screw short of a walking mine, one little _tick _and she's gone" he said. A giggle escaped my lips as I turned to watch Kate, but was surprised to see Spock walking towards us. The look on Kate's face was priceless, she let out a frustrated growl and yelled in Italian,

"_Orecchie a punta bastardo" _I let out a laugh, understanding completely,

"See!Kaboom! She's a mine!...What exactly _did_ she say anyways?" Scotty asked, but I kept my mouth shut as Spock approached.

"Lieutenant Ives, you are needed on the bridge" he said, I raised an eyebrow,

"Why didn't you just alert me over the communications system?" I asked,

"I thought it would be logical to explain the situation to you as we return to the bridge" he explained. I nodded and followed him, but not before I gave Scotty a wave, and a warning to stand clear of Kate for the next hour.

" We have been hailed by a small Gorman ship. There are only two occupants, but both seem to be in distress" Spock explained as we walked to the lift. Gormans? My shoulders relaxed. Gormans were peaceful creatures, many of them farmers and hard working people.

"We should have nothing to worry about, Gormans are not known to be hostile" I said.

"I was aware of that Lieutenant" Spock said, I opened my mouth to reply, but he cut me off,

"We were unable to conclude our conversation, this morning."_ He remembered?_ I focused, trying to sense his emotions, but he was quite in control at the moment, making it difficult for even me to read him.

" I was born on Vulcan. I declined the offer to the Vulcan Science Academy, and instead, joined Starfleet at the age of 21. My mother was a human and her name was Amanda, my father's, Sarek. I was an only child, and carried the expected amount of responsibilities. My planet was destroyed by a black hole created by a future Romulan named Nero. I expect no more than 10,000 Vulcans survived. My mother did not survive." He explained. I watched him, his face displaying nothing, yet his eyes held a slight dullness, I felt a small amount of grief from him.

"You know....I felt like I was the only one who had lost so much, apart from my people. In actuality, I had lost everything. The people I love and care about are the only things I need in life, I'm not sure if you fully understand the concept, but I know that you share the same grief with me." I said. I couldn't understand why I opened up to him, usually I guarded myself when I am with people I do not fully know. But for some reason, I felt at ease speaking to him.

"What is this concept you speak of?" he asked, I bit my lip, trying to think of a way to explain,

" My people are very emotional creatures, and we become emotionally bonded with the people we care about. And that bond is unbreakable. For me, in order to be happy, I need the people I care about, because then we share apart of ourselves, and when we share, it is as if I truly have everything." I struggled to explain,

"And it is a concept that I am not sure Vulcans understand, it may be bold for me to say, but I always assumed that Vulcans don't feel love" I said quietly. It was silent for a moment, allowing Spock to grip everything he had heard. It was an interesting trait, a loyal one at best, and he found himself respecting me a little more than usual. Why? He couldn't fully comprehend, but he did find himself thinking about my assumptions. It was a misconception by many creatures, that they assume Vulcans can not feel anything at all. When in actuality, they feel more deeply than most, they just do not allow for their emotions to control them. He wished to correct my misunderstandings, but never got the chance, for we had reached the bridge.

* * *

Kirk was leaning in his chair, a focused look on his face as he stared at a young male Gorman on the viewing screen. Gormans were known for their distinct appearance. Their skin was quite pale,almost white, their hair a bright yellow, or in some cases light blue. Their eyes were entirely black, and their anatomy was almost identical to humans. Male Gormans normally had symbols beneath their eyes, signifying their status, while the women had symbols on their chins.

"Oh good, your here. Now I can _finally_ get some translations. This guy has been yelling at me in his language for the past 5 minutes" Kirk said, obviously agitated. I smiled slightly, enjoying the fact that Kirk was frustrated. Turning to the screen I began to speak, the Gorman dialect rolling off my tongue,

_"My name is Lieutenant Ives, I apologize for the wait, what seems to be the problem?" _I asked, the young Gorman spoke quickly and frantically, 

_"My wife is pregnant, and going into labour, my engines aren't working, and I've got a headache like you couldn't believe."_ I raised an eyebrow and turned to Kirk,

"His wife is going into labour and their engines aren't working. My advice is beam them over and have Bones here with a wheelchair and have the Med. Bay ready to deliver" I said.

"Can we trust them?" he asked.

" Gormans are peaceful creatures Captain, they are not known to be hostile. Judging by the markings beneath the Gormans eyes, he is married. Lieutenant Ives' logic is sound, we should have the Medical bay prepared" Spock explained. Kirk turned to me and nodded,

" Tell them we'll beam them aboard, and have a tech crew check the-" he was suddenly cut off by a loud scream heard in the background and the Gorman's face grew paler than I thought possible. Kirk cringed,

"I'll alert Bones",

"You do that" I said, amused by his expression. The man can fight Romulans face to face and not bat an eye, but he cringes at the sound of a woman in labour.

* * *

The pain was worse than I initially thought. My fingernails were digging into the palms of my hands as I focused on the task at hand. Spock and I had met the two Gormans in the transporter room, and had been making our way over to Medical Bay. I knew the woman was in pain, even before she had beamed the Enterprise, and I had taken it upon myself to help ease it. As soon as she stepped off the transport pad, I had latched onto her, gripping her hand and refusing to let go. Using my transference ability, I was able to bear most of the woman's pain, allowing her to only feel a dull ache. The woman, whose name was Flisty, refused at first, not wanting to cause me the pain that she should be suffering, but no matter what she said, I didn't let go. It was a Sephorazoid trait, we had the urge to lessen the suffering of others, and taking the pain of child birth from expecting mothers was very common. Spock had watched with curiosity, logically, I shouldn't bother with Flisty's pain, because it is a natural thing that many woman have to endure, he failed to understand why I would want to suffer. Spock had the urge to question me, but didn't have the chance, as soon as we entered the Med. Bay, Dr. McCoy had told them to leave. Flisty's husband, Eckhart, looked as if he was on the verge of fainting, being present for the birth of his child could possibly be the end of him. With my advice, said through clenched teeth, I told Spock to take Eckhart to the mess hall. Spock hesitated for a quick moment, his face was straight, but his eyes held uncertainty as he looked at me, but he soon complied.

"Mellisa, you alright? It kinda looks like you're the one in labour" said Bones, as he helped Flisty onto a medical bed.

"You could said that" I said, though my voice was strained, he raised an eyebrow and glanced down to see me gripping Flisty's hand.

"Christ, woman, what did you do to your hand?" he asked, gripping the wrist on my free hand and brining it closer to him, I had dug my nails so deep that I had cause myself to bleed.

"Bones, there is a woman with a baby half way into this world, stop fussing over me, and help her" I snapped. I didn't mean to be rude, but the sooner the baby is born, the sooner I get to rest. He raised an eyebrow but complied.

Within the hour, the baby was born, a beautiful healthy girl. As soon as Flisty had let go of my hand, Bones had forced me to lay down on one of the beds.

"You're out of your mind, you know that?" He said, as he cleaned and wrapped my hand in bandages. I shrugged,

" It was a common thing to do on my planet. Normally it would be the husband's job to take the pain, but sometimes it would be the woman's father, friends, or other family members. The point is, birth is a beautiful thing and should not only be remembered because of the pain" I said. Bones shook his head, but smiling slightly,

"You have got to be the weirdest woman I have ever known, but my decision still stands, you're out of your mind" he declared. I couldn't help but laugh, though it was faint, Bones was a nice guy, it made me wonder why the his ex-wife divorced him. Moments later, Spock and Eckhart had returned, the new father quickly taking his newborn daughter in his arms. I smiled at the scene, it must be such a wonderful feeling, becoming a mother. Eckhart leaned forward a placed a soft kiss on Flisty's forehead,

"_ What shall we call her?" _he asked. Flisty smiled lightly, glancing towards me than back to her husband,

_ "Sephora". _ I smiled lightly,

"_I think that is a beautiful name" _I said softly.

"Alright, enough chit chat, you my crazy friend, need to go to your quarters so you can sleep this off." Said Bones as he helped me up. Before leaving I turned to Flisty and said,

_"I will see you off tomorrow. Don't hesitate to call for me, I'm always available", _the new mother thanked me gently, giving my hand a slight squeeze before she allowed Bones to lead me to the lift. Spock turned to follow me, but was suddenly held back by Flisty. He furrowed his brow, giving her a questioning look, she smiled, patted his hand and said

"Ti'nuk mornis fle'tar, pash'min gaf mon'kira". Spock pulled away, confused and curious but nodded his head and turned around, entering the Lift.

"Make sure she goes to her quarters and not the bridge, alright? She needs her rest" Bones said to the Commanding Officer before the doors closed. Spock glanced down and saw me lightly rub my hand,

"You are injured" he said. I shrugged,

"I guess I got a little carried away".

"I find it illogical to suffer someone else's pain, when the pain itself is a natural occurrence and should be endured" he said. I raised an eyebrow, I must have been mistaken because I swore I felt concern from him.

"Commander, it is a trait of my people to ease the pain of others. Aiding women during child birth is very common. I am just doing what comes natural to me" I explained. When the lift had stopped, the two of us walked in deafening silence until we reached my quarters. Spock turned to me,

"May I ask you a question?"

"of course" I said.

"Could you translate this phrase, _Ti'nuk mornis fle'tar, pash'min gaf mon'kira". _I raised an eyebrow as he spoke the words,

"It means _look through human eyes, and see the possibilities_". Spock stilled, trying to grasp the meaning of Flisty's words, he fixed his gaze on me,

"Thank you Lieutenant". I was curious as to what Spock meant by the Gorman phrase, but I let it go, it seemed like he had too much on his mind already.

* * *

**_Orecchie a punta bastardo - Pointy eared bastard  
_**


End file.
